ALTERNATIVE ENDING
by Harts Girl
Summary: Like you I hated the ending to Our Girl 2 and couldn't get over how gutted I was, so I decided to change the ending to what might have been. It's just a short story but if you guys like it and feedback is ok I might revisit and see where the story goes. Hope you like it, any and all feedback is welcome x
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A BAD DREAM

Elvis! No Elvis! she screamed - 'its ok babe I'm here' he said wrapping his arms tightly round her 'its ok I'm here'. Georgie had woken sobbing again reliving the horrible moment when she heard Elvis call in the rooftop bomb, hearing it go off and running to Elvis's burning body being flung from the top of the building arms and legs burning as he fell dying to the floor below. What she couldn't have known was it was Jackson who had raised the concern of the rooftop bomb to his boss using their now familiar hand signals and Elvis who was at the other side of the roof had called it in only to watch helpless as the bomb was remotely detonated and his mate and team member Jackson had fallen to his death, with Georgie believing she was watching the death of her beloved fiancé and Elvis watching helpless on the roof as the scene unfolded below. His beloved Georgie was hysterical with Maisie, Fingers and Brains all holding her back as they could see there was nothing anybody could do and trying to console her. He raced down the side of the building and as Captain James got hold of her to calm her down they turned to see Elvis racing towards them.

'Elvis' she sobbed I don't think I'll ever get that day out of my head, 'I know babe' he said it's a killer - fucking Omah has a lot to answer for!

They lay wrapped in each other's arms in quiet thought, Georgie trying to calm down and Elvis thinking about his gorgeous fiancé and what she was going through and Jackson his mate who had 'bought the farm'. It had been a rough few days for Elvis; being Officer in Charge he had a job to do that nothing can prepare you for, but it was a job he would do regardless; it fell to him to break the news to Jackson's parents, he had met them a few times so they knew each other quite well which somehow made breaking the news even harder. Not something he ever wanted to do again, and then along with Captain James, Spanner and Spunky they had carried the coffin with Section Two forming a Guard of Honour. Elvis had delivered the eulogy managing to make people laugh at some of the stories he could relate, Georgie had watched in amazement as he managed to hold it together as he told of their time together and how proud he had been to have Jackson in his team. There wasn't a dry eye in the church as the funeral ended by the singing of the hymn Jerusalem which was followed by the burial with close family only.

Elvis, Captain James, Georgie and the team had all gone back to the hotel where Jacksons parents had served drinks and nibbles for all who attended before saying their goodbyes and heading back to Elvis's house to reflect on the last few weeks. So much had happened both happy and sad and it was going to take time before the two of them could come to terms with that fateful day, something Georgie in particular was struggling with.

Eventually, Elvis said 'come on you, it's time to get up we've got things to do', 'don't remind me' she said but she knew it had to be done. Today was the day they were going to see her parents to break the news that they were back together.

The last time they had seen Grace & Max was the day of Georgie's wedding to Jamie when both parents had made it very clear they never wanted to see him again. Today was going to be a tough one!

'Are you sure you're ready for this babe', he said. 'Definitely Hun and then when we've done this you can introduce me to your beautiful daughter' she smiled. Elvis couldn't wait for the two most important girls in his life to finally meet.

Following the end of the campaign in Afghan, the army had given Section 2 a month at home. Special Forces were on standby as always but hopefully they would get some downtime. Elvis and Georgie had gone straight to his home in London to take a few days to chill and had decided that after Jacksons funeral they would go and break the news to Georgie's family then spend some time with Laura. First thing Georgie had to do was get Fingers to agree to give her a week before he went to see Marie, her parents couldn't know anything until she'd seen them. Thankfully Fingers agreed, he would be going to see Marie tomorrow, so they couldn't postpone the meeting - they had to go today.

Georgie had booked them both in the Midland Hotel, not presuming for one minute they'd be welcome to stay at home while they were in Manchester.

They showered and had breakfast, packed a few things in a bag then set off, both wrapped in their own thoughts and barely speaking. Soon enough the familiar signs were upon them as they turned the car into the road they both knew so well. As they pulled up outside the house Max was cleaning the car and Grace was in the garden, they both looked up as the car pulled up to see George getting out the car and ran towards her to welcome her home, then stopped in their tracks as Elvis got out of the driver's seat.

'No! you have got to be bloody joking - he is not welcome here!' said Max, 'Georgie what the hell are you thinking' said Grace –' Mum, Dad, can we go inside please, I don't want a floor show for the neighbours'. With that Georgie and Elvis walked in the house, leaving her parents looking at each other in shocked disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A HOSTILE RECEPTION

Georgie and Elvis walked into the lounge followed by her parents, Max was the first to speak, 'Georgie, I don't know what's going on here, but I meant what I said, he is not welcome'. 'Max' Elvis said, 'please, I understand how you feel but, please let us speak.' 'No Elvis, you lost the right to any welcome here when you broke my daughters heart, I will never forgive you'.

'Well Dad, you're going to have to,' said Georgie,' cos we're back together, we love each other and that's the end of it! Please can we act like adults and sit down to talk about this?' 'No Georgie - he's not welcome.' With that Max stood up and walked out of the room.

Georgie turned to Elvis and said, 'Babe, go back to the hotel and leave this to me, he's not going to listen until he calms down, I can handle it', Elvis looked from the love of his life to her Mum who could barely look at him, and said 'if you're sure babe, do you want me to wait round the corner for you?' 'no babe' she said, 'I'll get a taxi to the hotel and see you later, go on you go I'll be fine'. Elvis left devastated that it had gone so badly.

Once Elvis had gone, Georgie made a cup of tea for everyone and shouted her Dad back into the room. 'George there's nothing you can say that will make me ever want to speak to that guy again' he said, 'Dad just sit down shut up and let me speak!'

'Firstly, yes he broke my heart, but there was a reason for that which I have long since accepted. I never stopped loving Elvis even all the time I was with Jamie, it was always Elvis.'' Grace went to speak but Georgie said - 'no mum let me speak, then when you've heard what I've got to say you can speak then'

'I have never told either of you what has happened when we've been on tour, but you both need to know that but for that guy who you both hate, you wouldn't be sat here talking to me today, he has literally saved my life by putting his life on the line on more than one occasion.'

She then went on to tell them of her first meeting of Elvis when they were trapped with the Taliban approaching, her thinking they were going to be killed. She told them the truth of the kidnapping in Kenya, her threatened death by beheading how Kicki had died in her arms and how Elvis had risked his life to literally pluck her out of the terrorist camp. They sat and listened as their daughter's life in the forces unfolded in front of them. 'When we were resting in Mumbai after the kidnapping Elvis and his team were ready to leave when a lone shooter started firing across the beach, I was trapped behind a rock, the shooter had climbed up a lookout post so he had the pick of the beach and was firing at anything and everybody, Elvis again risked his life and raced across the beach running up the tower to dive on the shooter both of them falling to the ground to stop him getting me' all at a time when he'd tried and tried to speak to me and I'd not just completely ignored him but had been horrible at every opportunity he still risked life and limb to stop me being shot; he ended up in hospital with broken ribs.'

Grace went to speak, 'No Mum I've not finished yet you need to know it all – when I came back to the UK we discovered that Abu who had kidnapped me in Kenya was following me over here' Max and Grace looked at each other in total shock. 'Elvis assigned himself to close surveillance to keep me safe; all the time we were planning the wedding that was breaking his heart, Elvis was busting a gut to make sure Abu couldn't get to me. We worked closely with the Counter Terrorism team and discovered Abu's plan to bomb Manchester. Elvis was and is an integral part of that team. On the day of the wedding when Elvis came round here that was when we discovered Abu was targeting the University, we both went there to try to stop him. Elvis went in one side I went in the other Armed Response Unit were on their way. As soon as Abu saw me he grabbed me, he was loaded with suicide bombs and had a gun at my head. Elvis engaged him in conversation talked him into releasing me to take him in my place – as he pushed me away he shot Elvis before the Unit took him out.'

'Mum, Dad, I chose to go with Elvis that day, not because we were getting back together that came later, but it wasn't right with Jamie, I didn't love him enough, but even then Elvis took a bullet for me, he ended up seriously injured in hospital.'

This last campaign in Nepal and Kabul has been a nightmare, Elvis's team have been heavily involved in tracking down Omah and had been working non-stop undercover in Pakistan. We were pulled out of Nepal to back up a final mission to get Omah the leader of the cell, it was a dangerous mission and we were under attack a lot of the time, Elvis and his team really had their work cut out – they were the lead we were just there as back up; but through all that, all he's cared about is my safety, he's never stopped looking out for me and keeping me as safe as he could; we've gradually grown stronger and stronger, I love him with all my heart, and he's proved time and again just how much he loves me'. 'Mum Dad what I've just told you is classified information and must never be discussed with anyone but you need to know the side of Elvis you have never seen – he is one of the bravest men on earth and all he wants to do is love and protect me'!

Max and Grace had both sat and quietly listened, shocked at how much danger their daughter had been in, they knew she didn't tell them everything but they had no idea how bad it had been; how could they hate the man who had saved their daughters life so many times - they looked at each other and both knew they had to change.

Max was first to speak 'Georgie, we had no idea the danger you've been in, and obviously we owe a debt of gratitude to Elvis, at the beginning of that you said he had a good reason for not turning up - what was it?

Dad we will tell you but we'll do it together, I'm going back to the hotel now and am booking a table in the restaurant for the four of us tonight - if you love me and are prepared to accept Elvis back in the family you'll come to meet us and we'll both tell you, be at the Midland Hotel at 7pm


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE TRUTH IS OUT

She'd left her parents' house and jumped straight into a taxi back to the hotel where Elvis was pacing up and down in their room waiting for her, as she walked in he flung his arms round her relieved to have her back, 'babe I was scared they'd turn you against me'' he said as he hugged her tightly, 'never going to happen babe' she said. He poured them both a drink and they sat on the bed she told him everything that had happened as he listened intently. ' 'Thank you sweetheart' he said, 'how did they take it? 'Well we'll see' she said, 'I've booked a table for 4 at 7pm and told them if they're prepared to accept us back together, then be there and we'll finish the story together', but until then I think it's time you paid me a bit of attention, it's been a stressful day' Elvis laughed and said ' I think I know just what you need'!

Later when they were getting ready Elvis was very quiet, 'You ok babe'? Georgie said, 'Yeh Hun just pensive, I really don't want to come between you and your parents. but I don't want to lose you either' - 'you won't sweetheart, she said, 'you truly won't'. ' Let's see what tonight brings and we'll take it from there, but you won't lose me, I promise'. He gave her a big hug ' thanks babe I just needed to hear that'.

They went into the restaurant at 6.45 and told the waitress they were expecting another couple at 7 and ordered 2 G&T's and a bottle of Sauvignon and took to the table. At 7pm promptly in they walked, their faces giving nothing away. Elvis stood up and offered Max his hand, which Max shook, a good start and kissed Grace on the cheek, Georgie gave them both a hug. Elvis started to speak and said, 'guys thanks for coming this means a lot to both of us - I know you need some answers, but thanks for the opportunity'.

They all settled themselves down, making a bit of small talk and ordered their food and then Elvis started to speak. 'Guys I need you to know that I never stopped loving Georgie and I wanted to marry her but on the morning of the wedding...he then went on to explain about Laura and Debbie and said, 'Max I totally understand where you're coming from if anyone hurt Laura I think I'd probably kill them so I get it, I really do, but that morning I was so confused I didn't know what to do, did I ring Georgie and say Hi Babe I'm on my way just need to let you know I've got a daughter? My mind was in total turmoil and I panicked! I've gone over it thousands of times and beat myself up, but I couldn't turn back time - I wish I could. But believe me your daughter means more to me than you will ever know and I will never ever let her down again, you have my word'.

To Georgie's shock, Max had tears streaming down his face - he eventually spoke, 'Elvis I'm so sorry listening to you now and hearing what Georgie told us today I am truly sorry, I have misjudged you - can we shake hands and start again? Elvis was bowled over, 'Max it would be an honour'.

The evening just got better and better with them all talking and making up for lost time. Elvis said 'Max I'm going to the bar to get a round in will you help me carry it?' 'Course I will' and with that the two of them left the table to go to the bar. Georgie looked at her Mum and said 'Mum do you remember when you asked me if I could imagine spending the rest of my life with Elvis and I said I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with him - do you now understand? Grace just looked at her daughter and smiled, I do sweetheart I do'.

As they looked up Max & Elvis were coming back into the room with a bottle of champagne and 4 glasses, 'Well ladies we are indeed celebrating' said Max, 'I have just been asked - again might I add – for your hand in marriage Georgie'! 'Elvis you never said you were going to do that' said Georgie. 'Look at me I'm shaking', Elvis said to Max, 'I can face terrorists but asking you for permission to marry Georgie was the scariest thing I've done in a long time, but I wanted to do it tonight and I didn't want Georgie to know I was doing it just in case I bottled it'! 'Thankfully you didn't make me suffer too much'! As Max poured the champagne he said 'Georgie, Elvis, I know I'm speaking for Grace as well when I say we are delighted to have you back in the family, and I know my daughter is completely safe in your hands, and as a Dad I can't ask for more than that'. They toasted their daughter and soon to be son in law and started to discuss the wedding. Georgie said, 'If it's ok with everyone we'd really like to keep it a fairly small affair and we want the first date we can get if that's ok. Everyone agreed, and Grace volunteered to check out soonest dates etc first thing in the morning. 

At the end of the night Max & Grace said, what now, what are your plans? Georgie said, tomorrow Mum you can start the wedding plans while I go to meet my step daughter!'

That night in their room Georgie said, I think you can take that smile off your face, Elvis just laughed and said 'I can't' help it - I'm a bit fucking happy'!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

GEORGIE MEETS LAURA

The morning after they had breakfast and checked out and went straight to her parents' house for a quick coffee, Max and Grace were delighted to see them even Marie and Lulu were ok with him. While they were there a knock on the door brought in Fingers, who took one look at the group in the kitchen and said, 'It went well then' with his usual cheeky grin, 'I'm happy for you'! Marie looked at him and said, 'I think you've got some explaining to do, I hear you've been back a week and I'm only just finding out'! 'Hey, go easy on him' Georgie said ' he was acting under orders'! 'Thanks Fingers,' Elvis said, 'I owe you a pint or three'! 'I'll hold you to that Boss' and with that Fingers and Marie went up to her room to get reacquainted!

'Come on then Elvis - I can't wait to meet our daughter' and with that they all kissed, hugged and shook hands and Elvis and Georgie set off to meet the other important girl in his life.

To say Georgie was nervous was an understatement, 'Elvis much as I can't wait to meet her I can't help but think what if she doesn't like me' Elvis took one look at her and said 'are you serious, she'll love you I can guarantee it'! What can I take her as a present, what does she like?' 'Just yourself babe, just yourself'. Twenty minutes later they were turning into the street where Debbie lived with Laura, 'You ready Hun' he said 'Ready as I'll ever be' said Georgie, 'let's do this'!

Debbie answered the door and immediately Georgie was surprised at how much she knew she was going to like her, 'Georgie, I'm so pleased to meet you I'm so glad you two have got back together' and gave her a big hug, 'Hi Elvis Laura's upstairs, why don't you go up while me and Georgie have 10 minutes, I'll put the kettle on, come through'.

Georgie followed Debbie into the kitchen while Elvis went upstairs to have a few minutes with his daughter alone. Debbie made Georgie immediately welcome and said 'I just wanted us to have a few minutes before you meet her, she's dying to get to know you', 'Thanks' said Georgie, 'I can't say I'm not nervous'; Debbie then went on to tell Georgie about the day she turned up on the doorstep before the wedding and said, 'I've never forgiven myself for ruining your big day, I really didn't intend for that to happen and I apologise. 'Honestly Debbie, don't beat yourself up all's well that ends well, don't worry'. With that Debbie said 'look I'm going to go out for a couple of hours and leave you to get acquainted, see you in a bit, make yourself at home'. With that Debbie went out leaving Georgie not knowing quite what to do, she needn't have worried she could hear Elvis coming downstairs with Laura.

'Hi, are you Georgie? this gorgeous little girl said, Georgie found herself looking at a mini version of Elvis, gorgeous thick dark hair, dark brown eyes you could drown in and the cheeky grin that was so her Daddy, she was absolutely beautiful! 'I certainly am, and you must be Laura, I'm very pleased to meet you, can I have a little hug?' 'No sorry you can't said Laura, but you can have a big one' and with that she ran to Georgie and flung her arms around her, 'my Daddy loves you - he's told me - so I love you too' Georgie gave her a big hug as Laura said,' can I show you my bedroom and my toys'?, 'Course you can' and up the two of them went for Laura to show Georgie her bedroom, Elvis thought he was going to burst with pride!

Debbie came back to the happy scene and Elvis said 'Thanks for that Deb it's gone better than I could have hoped, would you mind if we took her to Disneyland in Paris for a few days next week' - Debbie was in full agreement and plans were made to set off at the weekend for a few days bonding.

The next few days were a whirl of happy times, they did the rides in Disneyland, had pictures taken with all her favourite Princesses, met Micky and Minnie and her favourite Donald Duck, Laura was in heaven meeting all her favourite people from the stories she knew so well. They went through to Paris and were lucky enough to hit the Eiffel Tower when the queues were low to go up to the top. She loved being able to see all around the wonderful city, they sat on the Champs-Elysees with them all having crepes with chocolate marshmallows strawberries and Hot Chocolate s and just had a ball.

When they'd finally seen everything there was to see in Paris they set off back to Disneyland leaving such happy memories with Georgie and Laura both agreeing that the holiday had been fantastic! Elvis didn't know who had enjoyed the trip the most, and at the end of it the two girls in his life had formed a bond that he knew would never break. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

PERFECT

When Laura had gone to sleep that night they sat on the balcony of their room with a G&T reflecting on the last few days, 'Top marks for these last few days Georgie, I really didn't think you'd talk your parents round, I had no doubts that Laura would love you, but Debbie's texted me and told me how much she likes you and how happy she is that you'll be in Laura's life - you really are something special' Georgie looked at him with tears in her eyes ' you're not so bad yourself for a thicko she laughed – 'now we need to start sorting the wedding out, the sooner I can make you Mrs Harte the better'.

'Roger that' - said Georgie, 'now take me to bed and have your wicked way with me' 'Oh go on then if you insist' he said, and with that they retired giggling and laughing like teenagers!

As they dropped Laura off at home the next day they asked her if she would be bridesmaid for Daddy & Georgie and she could pick her own special dress, they left her jumping for joy on the step with her mum and set off for Manchester.

The next few days were manic - Max and Grace had booked the church and plans were well underway, Marie couldn't resist the odd sarcastic dig but it was all in good humour, the wedding was booked for the first date possible which was the end of the month, they had agreed to keep it a low key affair, just very close family, Section Two and Elvis's team. Just one phone call needed to be made 'Charlie my old mate, what you doing on the 31st? 'Nothing planned Elvis, and Molly's home why what you thinking? I'm thinking you better get your backside up to Manchester to be my best man'!

'I would be delighted mate thank fuck you've finally got yourself sorted - can't wait to see you both.'

The night before the big day the Harte's the Lane's and guests had a family meal at the Midland Hotel, where the wedding was booked, everyone was booked in overnight including section two, special forces and Captain James & Molly, they had a fabulous night with lots of banter between them all, and Elvis, Georgie and Laura all sat at the top of the table beaming with pride.

The day after was a sight to behold with all the men in ceremonial uniform as they took up their positions in the room dedicated to wedding ceremonies. Elvis and Charlie were at the top taking their positions early, parents, family and friends began to take their seats awaiting the bridal party; Section 2 and Special Forces had formed a Guard of Honour for Georgie and her Dad to walk through on their way in.

As the music changed to Ed Sheeran & Andrea Bocelli's English & Italian version of 'Perfect' marking the arrival of the Bride everyone turned to see Elvis's beautiful little daughter leading in Marie & Lulu with Laura scattering rose petals from a little basket; Elvis was already struggling to hold it together and as Ed sang

' _I will not give you up this time_

 _Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine'_

the happiest, most beautiful bride they had ever seen started to make her way down the room on the arm of a very proud Dad. Elvis just crumbled, for the first time in his life he could not contain his emotions as he watched the love of his life walk down the aisle grinning from ear to ear, he had tears running unashamedly down his cheeks as Elvis sand ' _Darling you look perfect tonight'_ as she took her place beside him.

They delivered their vows to each other through tears of happiness and as they went to sign the register their song of choice just had to be Thinking Out Loud, the Ed Sheeran classic, then as they were leaving the room Take That sang

' _Today this could be the greatest day of our lives'_

Greatest Day - perfect music for a perfect service.

The wedding service had exceeded their highest expectations, Max delivered his '3rd time lucky' speech, which as he kept telling everyone was 'moving and hilarious'; as they took up their positions for the first dance there were no prizes for guessing what it would be – The Kooks She Moves in Her Own Way, - their special song!

Part way through the night they started to make their move to leave, Elvis had booked two weeks In Barbados for them at the Sandy Lane Hotel, he wanted everything to be perfect. As they were leaving George turned her back on the guests and flung her bouquet for it to land in the hands of Marie! Fingers pretended to run for the doors but secretly was pretty pleased as he was slowly but surely falling for Georgie's sister!

The next two weeks were the happiest and most relaxed they'd ever enjoyed. Laura stayed for a few nights with her new grandparents before Mummy came to pick her up and take her home. Barbados was the first time Georgie had seen Elvis totally relax – he was always the consummate professional at work and of course it spilled over into his down time, he was what he was, a top soldier. But in Barbados she saw him really take his foot off the gas and totally relax, which in turn made her relax, she spent her time sunbathing on the beach absorbed in a book, while Elvis did the jet ski's, paragliding, water skiing, and like a big kid loving every minute of it, occasionally coming back to grab half an hours sun and make sure she was ok, each night they dined at a different restaurant on the complex, occasionally chatting to other couples but for the most time just totally wrapped up in each other.

It gave them the chance to really talk about that last day in Afghan when Georgie had been so sure she was watching Elvis fall to his death; by the time they'd talked it through she could finally lay that ghost to rest and move on, neither of them ever to forget Jackson, who's death Elvis still struggled with but finally accepting that things sometimes do happen for a reason, and that had given them the chance of a lifetime together.

Two weeks later the happy couple arrived home back to the normality of a soldier's life. Georgie was being posted back to Nepal to continue building the pre-fabs and Elvis was to report back for duty at headquarters.

Saying goodbye to each other was the hardest thing they had ever had to do, the only saving grace being that it was a 6 week post for Georgie that should be fairly hassle free, no trouble, just building prefabs to try to get some normality back to Nepal. Elvis would be back in Hereford training, praying that nothing came in that might need him to go overseas.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BACK TO NEPAL

They said their goodbyes as Georgie set off for Nepal, both trying to be strong for the other but both of their hearts breaking.

Once Georgie had gone and Elvis had reported back for duty he knew what he had to do, as the weekend approached he rung Max and Grace and said, 'Do you fancy a bored son-in-law for the weekend'? 'We'd be delighted son, get yourself up here'!

Elvis arrived at Georgie's home at around 7.30 on the Friday evening, he arrived with wine for Grace and a few packs of beer for himself and Max, Lulu and Marie were out, and the three of them settled down in comfortable silence for a couple of hours just watching the TV munching on a cheese board. Grace decided that bed was calling first and up she went, after a few minutes Max said, 'Elvis, can we have a chat about what happened out in Afghan or is it classified information'?

'To be honest Max technically it's classified but as it's happened in the past there is stuff that I can discuss with you but please respect that there will always be some stuff that for now, I can't discuss'.

'That's fine', said Max, 'I'm just intrigued, both as a civilian as we have no idea just what you guys have to go through, but mostly, as a Dad, I had no idea that my little girl was having to deal with the stuff that she told me that night'.

Elvis pondered for a few minutes then said, 'Max let me tell you, your daughter, my wife, is one of the toughest, most talented medic's in the business, she would always be the first name on the list whenever I was on a mission, and not because of who she is, but because of what she is, she really is first class, the best in the business.' 'That's really good to hear Elvis, and normally I would be as proud as punch but hearing what she's had to go through I think I'd rather have her working in Sainsbury's than back in Afghan, I had no idea how tough it was'.

'I know', Elvis said, 'and that kind of brings me to the reason I came up here this weekend, I want you to know I've requested, and it's been accepted that I step down from Special Forces, I've not even told Georgie yet, I wanted you to be the first to know – when Georgie comes back from Nepal I'll take up my new position as Head of Training for the SAS in Hereford'. Max was stunned 'Are you sure that's what you want Elvis, I know Georgie wouldn't want you doing something you weren't happy with'.

'Max it's nearly killed me saying good bye to her for this campaign, and I could only do that because I know she's completely safe building Pre-Fabs in Nepal, we're there to help and no other reason. I'm over here while she's there and I hate it. Honestly, I couldn't cope if she had been going back to Afghan or out to Syria, and I know that if I had to go undercover or do a top secret extraction, I'd be thinking of Georgie the whole time and that's when you make mistakes, in my game if you're not focussed 100% on the job then you're vulnerable, I know that part of me would always be thinking of Georgie – and that's when mistakes happen. So, my request has been accepted, that's it no more action man for me'.

'You sure that's what you want son' said Max, 'I couldn't be more certain Sir' he said. And I'm pretty sure that Georgie will follow and put herself forward for Training – at least I'm hoping she will'! They sat up into the early hours of the morning talking about all things Army, Georgie, Elvis's Italian family upbringing and he told Max about the death of Jackson and the devastating effect it had had on them, Max shaking his head in disbelief at what his daughter had gone through. 'So she watched what she thought was you falling dead from a building' Elvis nodded and said 'Yes, and it was the day after we had got back together, I'd sent her a little note with the engagement ring in and asked her again to marry me – as she was marching out of the camp she held her left hand up to show me the ring, Max it was the happiest I'd been in a long time, and then the nightmare unfolded. That should have been me at the bomb, Jackson had taken my side of the building, found the bag and signalled to me there was a bomb, while I was calling it in it was remotely detonated, Jackson had no chance. The team had heard me call the bomb in so when it went off and they all saw it all of them had presumed it was me, Georgie was inconsolable'. Max was silent, again in tears, 'I don't know what to say Elvis, how the hell do you deal with that'? 'I don't know Max, it's killing both of us, but one thing I do know, the big man upstairs has spared me for a reason, hence, no more duty for me, I can take a hint, I'm not having Jackson die in vain, he was the first to shake my hand when I told the team she'd said yes'. Max sat there for a few minutes before spoke 'You are one hell of a guy Elvis, I'm so proud to call you my son in law'. 'Max after all we've been through you have no idea how much that means'.

The next day Elvis got a facetime off Georgie, she had been taken ill and couldn't stop being sick so was being sent home on sick leave, she would be back around 5ish. She was surprised to find Elvis was actually at her parents home but accepted without questioning his 'I'll tell you later' answer, he didn't want to be explaining his decision via Facetime.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

ALL IS WELL IN THE WORLD

At 5pm the next day Elvis was pacing up and down the driveway waiting for the car to arrive with his beloved wife on board, at 5.15 the car came around the corner. She rushed out of the car and flung her arms around his neck only for her to have to excuse herself and rush to the bathroom.

'This bug is really beginning to get on my nerves' she said, 'I've felt rough off and on for the last few weeks, it's really bugging me now' – 'What have the medic's said' asked Elvis, 'not much really they just said it had been a busy few weeks and as we were only on a humanitarian mission I could come home for some R&R' to recuperate. 'Well Mrs. Harte, I think we'll pay the medical centre a visit tomorrow just to be on the safe side'.

The morning after Elvis took Georgie to see the Doctor, who did a few tests on her and asked her to provide a sample etc., then said,' Corporal Harte, when was your last period', Georgie looked dumfounded, 'now you mention it, I can't actually remember, it's been such a manic time recently, I've been out in Afghanistan and it was quite scary, then back home here for the wedding etc., my mind's been on other things, I'm not actually sure'.

'Well, said the Doctor, I need to let you both know that you're pregnant' Georgie and Elvis both looked at each other in shock then back at the Doctor, 'Are you sure' Elvis said, 'Absolutely positive', said the Doctor, if you've time, I'll do a scan now to see how far you are'.

They went through to the scanner both in a total daze, 'lie down' said the Doctor, 'let's see exactly what we've got here'.

Georgie did as requested, lay down and pulled down her leggings for the Doctor to apply the gel, as he started the scan, their little baby became visible even to their untrained eye, the disbelief turned to happiness as they held hands and cried tears of joy as the little heartbeat was picked up, 'From this I would say you are around 16 weeks, making your date of conception around the 12th March, they looked at each other, both knowing that was the date they had sealed their love and got engaged before the final mission in Afghan that had gone so badly wrong. 'well I can tell you your baby is due around December 3rd.

They had thrown their arms around each other and were both laughing and crying, 'I had no idea, I hadn't even noticed I hadn't had a period, I've been so busy' said Georgie, Elvis had tears streaming down his face, 'Georgie Harte, you have just made me the happiest man on the planet, just when I thought I couldn't be any happier' he said.

The Doctor said, 'if you'd like, I can see if we can identify the sex, would you like to know if I can?', they both looked at each other, and said 'Yes please, if it's possible, see if you can tell'.

The Doctor reapplied the gel and moved it around a bit, he said, 'the baby's being a bit shy, I'll have to see if I can get a bit of movement' and kept rotating the gel 'ah that's better he's moved around now – you're having a boy'

They left the Doctors in a total haze, 'OMG Elvis how can I have been so stupid how could I not notice I've not had a period', they went into the first Starbucks they came across and sat in disbelief.

'Georgie, do you want to break the news to our parents now or shall we keep it quiet for a few weeks while we get to grips with the news', 'Elvis I think for a few days I'd like to just keep it to ourselves'

They went back to Max & Grace's blagged it by saying they'd taken some tests, packed their bags and set off for home, Elvis nursing the scan like it was the Crown Jewels!

While they were driving down Elvis said, 'Oh yes while I remember I've got something to tell you – I've decided, and it's been agreed that I'm stepping down from duty and have accepted a new position as Head of Training for the SAS – what do you reckon'?

'Elvis if it's what you want I couldn't be happier, you know I'd never ask you to do that, but after what's happened to Jackson I don't know how I'd ever let you go on a mission again, I couldn't bear the thought of it' she said with tears in her eyes. 'I know and it's what's happened to Jackson that made my decision easier, Georgie that should have been me on that bomb and we both know it, for some reason the Big Man upstairs has spared me, I'm not letting Jackson die in vain – that's it I'm done'! I was hoping that you'd make the same decision and go into training, what do you think'? She smiled and said, 'I think the Big Man's been busy, me being pregnant sorts the answer to that out, it looks like it's training for both of us'!

The next couple of days they were floating in a bubble of happiness, before finally deciding to invite the parents over for supper to break the news'.

As both sets of parents were due to arrive, Elvis said 'Georgie, can I ask you something' Georgie looked at him and said, 'I think I know what it is '

'Go on then clever clogs, what do I want to ask'

'Yes, Elvis I think Jackson is the perfect name for our son'

He grabbed her in his arms, tears in his eyes, 'How did you know that was what I wanted to ask' he said, she smiled and said, 'I know you Elvis, I know how you think and for the record I think it's the perfect name' and they went to break the news.

On December 4th Jackson Giuseppe Harte was born weighing a healthy 8lb 6oz. Mother and Son were both well, Dad was over the moon!

All was well in the world x


End file.
